An Accidental Pack
by LibertyBelleAnne
Summary: After Paige's death, Derek needs time to come to terms. He runs away from home and is captured. Placed in a cell he meets his fellow captives; a pup, a cub and a kit. Mixed Pack AU. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I don't even own a dog right now, let alone a werewolf pack (or a show about them).**

 **A/N: Alright I'm going to start out with a forewarning. I haven't seen the complete series and the episodes I have seen, it's only been once. So yes this is an AU with alternate timeline, ages and abilities as such characters will be a little off. But I'm always open to suggestions to improve my writing. Now that's out of the way, enjoy.**

" **For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack."**

 **-Rudyard Kipling**

 **An Accidental Pack**

Derek's head pounded. Something was not right, but he couldn't remember. He wasn't at home or in the forest. Instead he felt a cold hard floor beneath his lethargic body. Cracking open his eyes he winced at the bright light before tightly shutting them again. Moaning softly he was startled to hear a soft unfamiliar growl. Springing up quickly he crouched defensively as his head spun and his glowing blue eyes tried to adjust to the fuzzy looking room. As his eyes cleared he met the yellow eyes of another wolf. Unconsciously he felt himself shift as the other bared his teeth, growling louder. Nothing else mattered but instinct as the two wolves stared each other down.

Their contest of wills would have continued, possibly into the eternities if not for a whimper. A soft almost pathetic sound came from behind the other wolf. Yellow eyes met blue once more before turning to the sound with an equally soft whine. Derek's breath caught in his throat as he fell back against the wall behind him physically spent and shocked. As his wolf retreats the blue fades from his eyes. His thoughts are left floundering as instinct leaves just human emotion; he finally takes in the sight before him. The wolf he was challenging was hardly a wolf at all, more of a pup, looking to be about his sister Cora's age but smaller. The pup was turned away from him, head lowered over something. All Derek could see was the gray and brown fur of the small creature as the pup appeared to be nuzzling something, continuing to let out soft whines. After watching for a few minutes with no change Derek used the wall to pull himself up and cautiously make his way over. Curiosity and concern fueled him though his shaky limbs and spotty vision. He crouched once more next to the pup, which began growling again.

"Stop it," Derek growled back, "I just want to help."

Reaching out he sent a warning blue glare at the pup before laying his hand on the other creature. Dull brown eyes cracked open at the touch. The kit let out another soft whine of pain before passing out. Cursing under his breath Derek combed his hand through the black and silver fur finding an oozing bite. Even unconscious the kit shied away, in pain, from his touch. Murmuring softly he tried to reassure the ailing kit and worried pup. Finding nothing else life threatening he turned his attention back to the pup, who was a silent sentinel throughout his examination. Worried yellow eyes met his before the little head lowered in shame.

"You did this," Derek spoke more of a statement then a question.

The pup whined in agreement, head still lowered. Derek sighed; looking around the room searching for answers he spotted another creature curled in the corner. The pup peaked up at him, before following his gaze, letting out another whimper. Glancing at the first two briefly Derek made his way over to the final creature. His eyes widened in surprise as he discovered what appeared to be a miniature leopard. At his approach the feline's green eyes snapped open letting out a threatening hiss. The cat would not let him approach; instead he did a visual examination. He noted no outside injuries but internal injuries seemed likely with its limited cautious movement.

Feeling out of his depth Derek's gaze went from creature to creature with uncertainty. As if an answer to his dilemma an emotionally detached voice came into the room from the ceiling speakers.

"What do you require?" The monotone voice asked causing him to jump in surprise. Facing the door and the probable threat he let out an annoyed growl.

"Where am I?" he demanded furiously, fist clenching at his side.

"What do you require?"

"Let me go!" he charged the door.

"What do you require?"

"What do you want? You can't keep me here!" He found no give in the door so he began to attack the walls. Fist bleeding and aching, he eventually collapsed in exhaustion. His eyes closed involuntarily, hiding his tears.

"What do you require?"

"I just want to go home," he whispered hoarsely as a wet nose nudged his face. Opening his eyes he turned towards the pleading yellow ones.

"What do you require?"

He cringed at the voice before looking back at the pup. Sitting up he felt the warm little body curl into his side. Looking to the kit thrashing in pain and the cub stiffly holding still watching him with weary but pain filled eyes. Finally glancing down into Pup's hopeful face he prepared his request.

"I need calendula leaves, warm water, clean rags, bandages and something for us all to eat and drink," he listed grudgingly to the unseen voice before adding as an afterthought, "…and catnip as well."

"Very well," the speakers went silent.

He sat in silence rubbing his companion's head. For Pup's comfort or his own he was unsure, probably both really. He perked up as he heard the door start to open. Ignoring Pup's warning bark he rushed the door only to feel electricity course through him; starting from the base of his neck and traveling throughout his body painfully. Falling to the ground in a twitching heap; he was once again brought back by a wet nose to the face. Making his way agonizingly to his feet he shot his companion a dirty look. Pup only gave a bark of annoyance as if to say he tried to warn Derek. He rolled his eyes as well as his sore joints and limbs. He felt a tug on his pant leg.

Derek looked down, "Alright Pup, let's go help your friends."

Pup waged his tail at both the help and the new nickname; bounding over to the kit and nudging the dark fur. He got no response and turned worriedly to Derek, who was gathering the delivered supplies. Derek began washing the infection out of the bite on the kit's back. The worrying stillness gave way to weak squirming against his hands.

"Stay still. It'll be okay," Derek tried to reassure the wounded fox.

The kit's eyes cracked open as he tried to nip at the human hands, "Kit! I'm trying to help," Derek finally snarled holding the squirming little fox down. Panting and trembling in fear, Kit looked around with wild eyes. Pup scampered in front of Kit touching noses before curling his bigger body around his quivering friend. Pup glared up at Derek as if it was his fault.

"I'm trying to help. Remember?" Derek groaned in exasperation.

Pup seemed to be in quite the predicament looking between the fox and teenager. Whimpering in confusion he tried to lick his friend's sore. Kit's back arched as a screech of pain left his mouth.

"Stop Pup!" Derek grabbed him roughly by the scruff pulling him away, "You're what's hurting him."

Pup whimpered watching his friend claw at the ground trying to escape the pain. Derek quickly grabbed the washcloth and continued cleaning the wound. Kit, in pain, fought him but he got it clean not too worse for wear. Although his arms and hands were littered with shallow claw and bite marks which he had wash out as well. Kit had collapsed back into unconsciousness as he wrapped a calendula soaked bandage around the small body.

Picking up the catnip he slowly approached the cub completely for the first time. Holding out the small plant as a peace offering; he waited as it was sniffed and then accepted. Mindful of his already injured hands he reached out. Searching for problems he found a few cracked ribs that he opted to leave and let heal on their own. Caressing the soft spotted fur he was encouraged by the steady purring as Cub's body relaxed for the first time. Green eyes closed gently as the purring continued.

"Sleep easy Cub," Derek whispered as he gave a final pat.

He then turned to the shell shocked Pup. The young wolf was in self-appointed punishment; he sat tucked in the corner.

"Pup, come here," He called but Pup didn't budge, "Now!"

Submissively Pup came over with tail and ears dropping. The teenager picked up the wolf and brought him close nuzzling his head. Sliding down the wall Derek placed Pup on his lap.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to. It was the full moon. You didn't know. They'll be fine now," Derek quietly rambled into the coarse fur. Pup whimpered but cuddled into the teen's embrace. Slowly exhaustion won out over crushing guilt; the golden eyes eventually closed in sleep.

"Then we'll go home," Derek whispered brokenly to himself as tears began to fall.

 **A/N: I hope you were able to figure out who the animals are. Pup is a Mexican Wolf, Kit is a Silver Fox, and Cub is an Ocelot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No canines in my near future, werewolves or otherwise.**

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. I'm not quite sure about ages for the younger guys, I'm thinking between nine and eleven years old. I hope it will become easier to tell but Pup is Scott, Cub is Lydia and Kit is Stiles. Sorry for the long wait; my muse kind of up and died on me. Hope you like this new chapter.**

 **An Accidental Pack**

Derek woke with a start. Looking down he found he was alone; Pup was gone. Remembering every moment he spent in the white washed room, he lowered his head to his knees. He felt weary in body and spirit. Loud yapping was his only warning before being knocked over by a fuzzy torpedo. A slobbering tongue attacked his face and head.

Derek pushed the wiggling hairball away. Standing up he massaged the bridge of his nose and tried to smooth down his skewed hair. Looking down in annoyance he found Pup the picture of happiness; tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his stupidly grinning, slightly lopsided, mouth. Pup yapped again looking up at him before taking off. He stopped every few steps looking back waiting for Derek to follow; continuing forward only when the human sighed and followed.

Cub was self-grooming by tongue; seemingly recovering nicely. Derek bent down briefly to rub Cub's head. The cat rolled green eyes in annoyance, pawing at his hands, before purring gently. Satisfied Derek moved over to check up on Kit. The young fox looked up at his approach, but a silver tail curled up around Kit hiding the dark, tired eyes from view with a whimper.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Derek spoke as he laid a gentle hand on the little head. Kit flinched away violently with a hiss of pain causing Derek to back away as if burned. Pup gave a soft warning growl; the teenager glared down at the furry pipsqueak. Pup's tail tucked down and ears flattened, but gave a warning bark before Derek approached again. He sat down next to Kit with a sigh.

"Now I'm not going to hurt you," Derek met each creature's eye before continuing, "Any of you."

"I don't know why I'm here let alone any of you," he paused as if waiting for an answer then added, "Well I'm a werewolf."

All three creatures were staring at him; although he could have sworn he saw Kit roll his eyes. Starting to feel self-conscious Derek rubbed the back of his neck before continuing once more, "Obviously, I guess. But I'm not all human and I know you guys aren't all animal, I can smell it."

Cub gave him a "No shit Sherlock" look before giving a big yawn tail twitching lazily. Pup nodded his head giving another doggy grin. Kit's nose pushed into his leg with exaggerated snuffling and a soft yip. Derek glared down at the fox wiping snot all over his pants only to be met with another toothy grin. For a strange reason the word "sourwolf" came into Derek's mind when he met the fox's brown eyes.

"So can you change back? You know to your human forms." He looked around hopefully.

Pup whined before shaking a drooping head while Cub clutched the catnip looking indifferent. Derek looked down again when he felt Kit shift closer to him and place a furry little head into his lap. Without thinking Derek ran his fingers through the silky silver fur. Every time his fingers brushed across the neck Kit would let out a soft noise. It wasn't from pain because Derek purposely avoided the healing bite. Bending closer he searched carefully through the fur until he found a healed cut. Running his fingers over the scar tissue he reached up to feel a fresher version along his own neck. He winced slightly remembering the electricity that emanated from that point.

"They chipped us like damn dogs," Derek spat out angrily.

The teen extended his claws and reached for the back of his neck. As he made contact he felt a fresh wave of electricity course through his body. A loud sequel of pain was accompanied by his own howl. After just a brief moment he found himself panting and shaking flat on the ground next to Kit in a similar state.

"Shit," Derek reached over and pats the fox softly in apology, "Sorry Kit, my bad."

Kit's head lifts and gives him an unimpressed look before letting out a huff of frustration. As Pup comes over and starts nuzzling the head drops in exhaustion. Pup and Cub both send him glares causing Derek to lift his hands in surrender.

"I know lesson learned," Derek defends quietly sitting up scowling, "I didn't mean to hurt Kit; I just want to get out of here."

Kit got up shakily before curling once more into Derek's side; falling quickly into light slumber. Derek hesitates slightly before once more running his fingers through the soft black and silver fur. Pup watches him warily for a time before being satisfied no harm would come to Kit. Derek watches the other two creatures as they go through their morning routines. Water is provided in dishes and now a few bottles for human benefit. The food appears to be some kind of light colored mush that Pup and Cub hurry and down. Pup makes multiple trips carefully bringing over, by mouth, food and drink; before nudging Kit awake. Kit whined before nuzzling deeper into Derek's side. Pup persisted trying to wake the young fox until Kit turned towards him glaring and growling.

"Get up Kit," Derek ordered picking up his own food, "You need to eat and build up your strength."

Kit turned his glare to Derek. Hiding behind a silver tail Kit's eyes closed, bound and determined to go back to sleep. Any occasion to avoid eating the shit they served was one to celebrate.

"Eat or I'll force feed you," Derek threatened as he began eating his own food.

As the mush hit Derek's tongue he made a face before spewing it out on instinct. Grabbing a slightly damp water bottle he chugged half of it. Coughing and gagging he tried to catch his breath and save at least a few taste buds. Once he could breathe again he noticed gasping sounds surrounding him. Concerned at first that the others were having some kind of fit he scowled when he realized they were just laughing at him. Eventually Cub found composure and Pup submitted to his glare. Kit just continued scoffing even after he winced when his movements pulled on his still tender wound.

"Stop laughing," Derek threatened baring his canines, "or I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth."

Kit cowed to his warning and stopped laughing abruptly. Derek picked the mush back up; taking a deep breath he prepared himself for a second course. As he brought it to his lips he sent a glare at the young fox; who sighed and began choking it down as well. Once everyone had eaten Derek checked them all over, even Pup. Finding them all in good health or healing; Derek began to explore the room. The time passes slowly; except for the others' escapades.

Derek makes several discoveries during the day about his fellow prisoners. Pup when not in a full moon induced frenzy cared greatly for his friends and he would do anything for them. He also had a slightly uneven jaw. Cub held herself aloof from the boys; always trying to appear uninterested and unconcerned. Even though her mask often slipped showing her genuine care for her boys; usually when they annoyed her. She would give fond if exasperated eye rolls. After eating and another nap Kit seemed to have more energy. Still moving with caution Kit seemed to be everywhere. He spent time bothering Cub until she finally grew tired of ignoring him and swatted at him. He then moved on to Pup; the two romped and wrestled. Kit appeared to give as good as he got but the bigger Pup held back on his hurt, smaller friend. This caused Kit to increase his attacks; using craftiness against his stronger opponent. Until Pup finally pinned him down as Kit panted. Kit fought him at first until Pup started licking his ears and eased up. Going still Kit dropped off into an exhausted sleep with Pup keeping watch over him. Cub sauntered over sniffing the boys nonchalantly before going back to whatever it was she did.

The lights dim slightly in what Derek assumes passes for night time in their prison. Food is brought for the third and final time in what must have been a whole day. The mush goes down with little fuss and no bloodshed; with only minor glaring, mostly aimed at Kit. Pup curls into Derek's right side while Kit makes himself comfortable on the teen's left side. Cub comes closer, near Derek's outstretched feet, but keeps herself slightly removed from the little group. Derek watches the others drop off to sleep one by one. Unable to close his eyes the teen leans back against the wall and lets his mind wander. The fear that he tried to not think about during the day flares up as he sits alone in the silence. He thinks about his family, and unbidden thoughts of Paige come into his mind as well. He doesn't realize he's crying aloud until he feels a wet nudge to his left hand. His companions are awakened by his sobs, but the room remains in silence as the his tears flow. They offer their silent support as even Cub cuddles close to him. Eventually sleep finds Derek as well as the others. As Derek falls into Morpheus' embrace he pictures the woods near his home. There is a large, red eyed, black wolf. It looks like his mother but for some reason he knows it's not her. Next to it is a full grown but smaller brown colored wolf. He also notices glowing green eyes in the above trees and noises coming from the bushes behind the wolves. It is a small pack but something feels right about it being on his family's land. The last conscious thought the teen has is hoping to remember everything when he wakes. He clings to the strong feelings of pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: My family just got a new dog that I sorta get to claim, but that's all I got.**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I have kept you awesome readers waiting so long, work has been really crazy. Without further ado here it finally is. Hope you like it.**

 **An Accidental Pack**

The next day started out with a new routine beginning to form to include Derek, the recent addition, into daily life. Derek and Pup woke at about the same time. Kit and Cub refused to budge. Pup seemed to have learned from past experience and left Cub to her beauty rest. However Kit was free game; he tugged on ears, pounced on the fluffy tail and licked the narrow snout until his friend joined him for the day with a grumble. Derek watched the interaction with a smirk noting to himself to never fall asleep when the boys were awake and ready for mischief. Kit apparently had not learned his lesson or just liked to live dangerously; he creeped over silently towards the only feline. Pup sat back seeming to enjoy the show. He caught Derek's eye with his own golden ones, letting them roll in exasperation before winking. Derek turned his eyes back to the stalking fox just in time to see him leap towards his chosen prey. Almost too fast to see Cub came up and deflected Kit midair, sending him sprawling across the floor. With a slight yawn Cub lifted her nose in the air before beginning her morning grooming without a second glance to her slumped over would be assailant.

Derek let out a soft chuckle before questioning the equally laughing Pup, "Do they do this every day?"

Pup nodded while grinning his goofy doggy smile. Kit walked over to them in humiliation after another defeat. Pup nudged him cheerfully when the fox dropped down to the ground and covered his head in despair. He let a sound between a whine and a moan. He stewed in his despair until Derek came over with the newly arrived breakfast. The teen placed the bowl down in front of the covered head with a thud. He waited until the brown eyes peaked out to meet his before sending a down a threatening glare. Kit rolled his eyes but quickly if grudgingly began eating when Derek bared his teeth with a growl.

When the trial that was eating was through Derek settled in for another boring day. However all thoughts of boredom went out of his mind when the static of the speaker system was heard.

"Testing will commence now," The monotone voice informed, "Testing will commence now. Standby."

With a roar Derek raced to the door in a haze of anger, determined to keep all threats from entering. Soon he felt the familiar shock of electricity coursing through his body. Pushing passed the pain as best he could he lunged at the opening door. He felt his shaking clawed hand make contact; he could barely make out a bleeding white coat before his swimming vision blacked out.

He came to with a start looking around he found the room was empty. He let out a bellow before ramming at the door; clawing against its surface. He searched the room in a frenzy; there was no give in the door or walls or anywhere. He paced angrily in front of the door.

"Bring them back!" Derek roared.

This went on for some time. Derek would search the room over for escape until he grew tired. He would then collapse. As he rested and caught his breath he would yell threats and expletives demanding the others' return. He would then pull himself up and pace in front of the door, waiting. Until he would grow impatient and would start seeking a way out as he tore the room apart again. The cycle continued until a hiss in the wall released a gas into the room. He coughed and wheezed until his vision blurred and he falls face down into the unforgiving ground. He faintly heard the door open; it seemed to come from very far away. As the gas cloud cleared so did his vision and lungs. He gasped as he pulled himself up on his knees. Shaking his head to clear out the last of the cobwebs he searched the room on instinct searching for any new threats. His eyes fall on a huddled mass of spotted fur near the sealed door. Not yet fully recovered he crawled over to Cub's side.

Cub seemed dazed; her unfocused eyes stared blankly at the wall. Her pupils were enlarged, looking unnatural in her green eyes. He pulled the vulnerable feline securely into his arms. She stiffened slightly but continued staring into space. Sniffing the back of her neck, he growled when he smelt corruption; strangers, drugs, fear and pain. He pets the spotted fur gently as he spoke reassurances softly to her. It took a while but Cub finally responded relaxing as she purred softly at his touch.

They sit for some time in almost near silence except for soft purring. The only real movement is the hypnotic motion of Derek's hand sliding down the Cub's back. When the door opens again Derek quickly pushed Cub behind him then he charges the door with an inhuman roar. Figures storm into the room wearing what looks like full tactical body armor and helmets brandishing high powered cattle prods. Derek intensifies his attack as they come further into the room carrying a thrashing and distressed Pup. The teen slashes at the men, cutting grooves into the black vests. Pup is dropped to the ground unceremoniously; then the men leave with bursts of electricity as quickly as they arrived.

Pup gained his feet in a rage. Wild eyes darted around the room as he snapped and snarled at any movement. His hair stood on end as he continuously growled. Gone was the humor, playfulness and concern for his fellows. He looked almost rabid. He made a lunge towards Cub before the other werewolf tackled him down. They circled each other with teeth bared. Pup would make a lunge towards Cub and Derek would swat him away. The younger wolf finally deemed Derek the enemy and turned his full attention towards his fellow wolf. He lunged towards the cat once more and in surprise move twisted around and sunk his teeth into Derek's arm. Derek winced in pain but used Pup's inexperience against him. As one arm was being chomped on he used the other to grab Pup by the scruff of his neck, which was left exposed to attack. He watched as the young wolf twisted and growled; trying to bite and get free. His struggles finally began to slow.

"Submit," Derek commanded harshly with a rough shake.

Pup once more went into a frenzy with teeth and claws flashing. Derek could feel blood flowing down his fingers as his new wound began to throb. He gave Pup a couple more hard shakes to get his attention again. Derek brought his unwounded arm up till the gold eyes were level with his blue ones.

"Pup we're not your enemies," He spoke softly, "We're pac...friends."

Their staring contest finally ended when Pup lowered his head with a whine. Derek's arm began to shake under the strain of holding the smaller,but still quite heavy, wolf up for so long. He carefully sat down between the two creatures before he set Pup down in front of him. Pup rolled into a ball of misery whining sadly. Derek eyed him then glanced back at the vigilant but unharmed Cub. He brought his hurt arm up with a hiss, inspecting the damage. A perfect imprint of Pup's mouth covers his forearm. He takes a deep breath before he clenches his teeth tightly together; he uses his other hand to put pressure on the wound. Once the bleeding is slowed almost to a stop he glances down feeling eyes watching him. Pup looks at him with concern and guilt.

"I'll heal," Derek reassured patting the lowered head with a blood stained hand, "But we are going to work on control."

Pup curls into his side in despair. They sit that way for a prolonged amount of time before Cub cautiously joins them. She keeps her distance from the younger wolf settling on Derek's other side; facing Pup head on, keeping an eye out for more trouble. They settle into an almost comfortable silence. Food is brought but nobody has an appetite enough to even bring it over from by the doorway. The sit in a healing huddle waiting for Kit to return to complete their circle. Derek stays alert, comforting the younger two when needed but also keeping watch against new threats. He takes in account the different modes of attacks used and begins to plan a strategy of attack and hopefully escape.

Derek's head shoots up as he hears a noise at the door. It opens slightly and closes so quickly that he has no time to get over to it before it's shut again. Growling at the closed door on principle he makes his way over to Kit, who was shoved into the room in the short time the door was slightly cracked open. The young fox is shaking uncontrollably as he huddles in on himself making soft keening noises. As Derek approaches the trembling mass Kit takes off in a blur curling tightly into one of the room's corners. Derek sighs softly to himself wishing at least some of the day would be easy. Cub and Pup come over and flank either side of him as crouches down and slowly makes his way to the occupied corner. He talks in hushed tones making his way closer stopping occasionally when it looks like Kit is ready to bolt again. It takes time but eventually the three make it over to their final member. Tremors still make their way through the small body but Kit stays where he is when Derek reaches his hand out and lays it gently on his head. Pup cuddles in close occasionally licking his friend. While Cub rubs her head against the dark and silver fur purring softly in comfort. They continue to minister to the young fox until he ceases to tremble in fear. They end up cuddling into a pile again once they are complete, finding comfort in one another.

The final meal of the day is brought but it lays untouched next to the filled lunch time dishes. The lights start to dim as they continue their doggy pile in the corner farthest from the door. They are silent but awake long into the night. Until exhaustion from the day's event finally becomes too much. Heavy eyelids finally fall shut only with the reassurance of being within reach of each other, their pack. An unheard of mismatched pack but it was theirs. They chose it, maybe not consciously but they did choose each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Last full moon I may or may not have left a baited trap in the woods, still no werewolves.**

 **A/N: I'm awful at updating but thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is a little shorter but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **An Accidental Pack**

Derek jerked awake, soon after nodding off, with claws and teeth bared. He gets up and does circuits around the room; his agitation clearly seen in his movements. Every time he'd reach the far corner he'd stop and check on the others. They were huddled together sleeping fitfully; jerking awake and letting out sounds of fear and discomfort. If Derek wasn't standing over them already he would rush over at their sounds of distress. He'd stand between them and the door; growling protectively to let them know any threat would have to go through him first. For hours he continued this pattern.

Derek found himself rubbing his arm occasionally as he paced. Even when the lights came on Derek paced around the room protecting the doggy pile in the corner. Three weary sets of eyes followed his movements. Pup was the first one to get up. He stretched quickly before rushing to Derek's side and shadowing his movements around the room. A soft grow rumbled in the back of both wolves' throats. They walked the perimeter of the room together, keeping an eye out for danger.

Food came like scheduled and after a thorough inspection of the food, through his nose and tongue Derek deemed it as safe as it was previously, before presenting it to the others. He sat next to the lined up bowls. He took a tentative bite of the mush to keep up his strength so he'd be ready when the moment was right to lead an escape with the others. Pup glared once more at the door before eating begrudgingly. Kit and Cub exchanged looks of disgust before beginning to eat as well. Appetites were still not up to par and it showed in the half eaten bowls. No amount of glaring from Derek could get them to eat more. Seeing a lost battle Derek sighed and let it go as he finished chocking down his own breakfast. Derek watched as the still distressed Cub and Kit huddled together seeking comfort from one another. Their two furry heads rested together, sorrowful brown and green eyes looking up searching for reassurance. Pup sat near them placing himself on guard.

Derek started his rounds again unable to sit still. Kit followed the teen with his eyes. The young fox twitched, first in his feet. After a while his tail and head moved randomly with what seemed to be suppressed energy. Cub sat up hissing after getting jostled constantly by her cuddle partner. Kit stilled himself with some effort. Derek watched the drama unfold with a small grin. As soon as Cub settled Kit reached up with his teeth gleaming towards Cub's head. Just as his mouth began to close around the fuzzy spotted ear he was tossed away. A moment of silence fell upon the room with all parties staring at each other. After a beat Derek let out a laugh. He brought his hand up trying to suppress his laughter. Pup rolled on the ground in amusement. Cub gave a smirk of superiority on her smug feline face. Foiled once again on getting one up on Cub; Kit covered his face in shame. It also hid his smile.

Once the laughter died down lunch arrived and was consumed. Derek was overpowered by a giant yawn. Caught in the act he felt the disapproving looks at his lack of rest. His shoulders slumped in defeat as another yawn escaped. He sat down near the door; placing himself in between it and the others.

"You're on watch," he charged to Pup before laying down.

He looked once more over the room than closed his eyes. He sensed the others nearby and let the darkness take him to sleep.

Hours later he was abruptly brought back to the waking world with a jolt. His first instincts were to fight and defend. He froze when he felt soft nibbling on his ear, a slight weight rubbing back and forth on his legs and small paws gently pounding into his back. His eyes opened as a low growl rumbled up his throat. The weight of bodies and teeth disappeared immediately. Tension covered the room like a blanket of fresh snow as Derek rolled off his stomach and into a sitting position. His eyes bored into the three sets of guilty ones. He gave a louder more menacing growl, watching as they hunched smaller into themselves.

Derek cuffed the little shitheads before growling almost playfully, "I knew I shouldn't fall asleep around you guys when you're awake and bored."

The teen shook himself more awake stretching out the kinks from his powernap and unwanted wake up call. As the day drew to a close Derek watched the others begin to bounce back from their trauma. Pup and Kit wrestled and chased each other around the room. Cub gained back her air of indifference occasionally swatting at the boys when their antics got to be to much for her. By the time dinner, or what passed as food in the hellhole, was served Derek was more at ease. He let out an internal sigh of relief when he had a fight on his hands once more when the others kicked up a fuss over eating the provided shit. Derek took up watch as the lights began to dim. He watched the others cuddled together. They fell asleep quickly into what seemed a less troubled sleep then the night before. He kept watch long into the night. When sleep began calling his name he laid down with the others, between them and the door. His new pack would be okay he would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing them; I'll put them back...eventually.**

 **A/N: Well I'm not dead. My muse was though, I had to go dig it up. Sorry for the long delay. Hope you enjoy.**

 **An Accidental Pack**

Derek knew they were being monitored; he could hear the buzzing of cameras and microphones if he payed attention. He let that information lay in the back of his mind because the only time the door opened was to admit food at meal times. For three weeks he was left alone to bond with his new pack members. Learning their strengths, weaknesses, and annoying quirks.

He began teaching Pup control right after the testing abductions. Utilizing his still heightened protective instincts to help Pup harness his power. They would work together in the morning before the other two decided to greet the new day. The wolves would start with breathing exercises then move into fighting stances and end with a sparring session. Without fail when Pup's strength began to flag Kit would burst in and help gang up against the older wolf. Against Pup's brute strength and Kit's crafty agility Derek would eventually find himself laughing on his back. The two young ones would attack him with their smaller snouts, paws and tongues; finding his especially ticklish areas. All three boys would be panting but content draped across each other.

Cub would lift her head long enough to roll her eyes; letting them know what she thought of their stupidity. She'd then close her eyes and curl back up. Kit then took that as an open invitation to think of new ways to annoy her enough to get her up for the day. Each day varied, sometimes he went with the tried and true practice of trying to pounce on her; he never caught her unaware. Other times he would nuzzle her side or lick her fur until she swatted him. He never ran out of new torments to get her attention and never seemed to be daunted in his task no matter how many times he got whacked, hissed at, swatted across the floor and otherwise rejected. For no matter how many times Kit bugged her, Cub met each of his unique challenges with a renewed anticipation.

The food never improved. Cub would still stick her nose up at it but eat it like she was in a five star restaurant. Pup would grimace look towards Derek's glaring eyes and gulp it down. By far the hardest to get to eat the mushy slop was Kit. He would clamp his teeth together as if daring Derek to try and force it down his throat. They'd hold each other's gazes until Derek had enough. The older werewolf would bare his teeth then snap at the young fox. The threat was clear, that of throat ripping done by teeth. Only then would Kit grudgingly eat his meal. It took longer than it should have for Derek to notice Kit's conspiratorial eye exchange with the other two. The fox liked being a dramatic little shit who enjoyed yanking Derek's chain whenever possible.

Most days after breakfast Pup and Kit would wrestle and romp around together. The room would be filled with their playful yips and barks. Cub would find a corner and claim it as her territory; hissing when the younger boys got to close with their roughhousing. For the first few day Derek would claim an opposite corner and leave the feline to her alone time. Cub did not like that arrangement. She would stare at the teenager until he was fidgeting as bad a Kit. Slowly he entered her territory with no ill repercussions from her. He made himself comfortable next to her as if it were his idea all along. Stroking her soft coat he watched the green eyes close and purring begin. Ignoring the knowing eyes staring at him, Derek continued petting to the cat's desire. With her tucked against his side they would watch the boys' antics, laughing quietly. Once in a while Derek would talk softly to Cub as he rubbed her ears and down her back. They would stay that way until lunch came; then it would be another battle getting food down their ungrateful little throats.

From lunch to dinner Derek became the teacher of the weirdest pupils ever in their strange ass little school. The curriculum consisted of fighting, teamwork and how to get the hell out of there. He talked tactics, taught of supernatural and human threats, and coached them through every defensive move he could think of. By the last meal they were all tired, bruised and sore.

After eating Derek sat up against the wall and allowed Pup to run patrol around the room. Cub would start to get antsy, no matter how tiring a time lesson were that day. Her nocturnal nature called and she would prowl circles around Pup. Kit seemed to content himself by Derek's side. He never really stayed still like Cub and he didn't seem to listen and obey like Pup. Kit seemed to just sort of flutter around Derek. Sometimes he would try to irritate the teen like he did to Cub or wrestle like he did with Pup. Mostly he had a unique brand of obnoxious saved up just for Derek. The fox could push every one of his button and then do something stupidly endearing to making the older wolf fight to repress a small smile or chuckle. Without thinking Derek would find himself speaking of his home and family as he watched the fox leap around him.

Kit would eventually tire himself out and collapsed against his human companion. Derek would maneuver him into a more comfortable position against his side. Not long after that Pup would finish his patrol and lay against his other side. Derek would doze off and on through the night curled up with the boys. Cub would finally start to wind down long into the wee hours of the morning; curling up at Derek's feet finally finding sleep. As the days and nights passed Derek could start to feel the pull of the moon. It would be full soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't worry they're going to go back to where they belong.**

 **A/N Finally the end is nigh. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you liked it.**

 **An Accidental Pack**

The full moon would be rising soon, within the hour. Derek sat in the darkened room, feeling its siren call to his blood. His senses grew stronger. For the first time, in a month, he could hear passed the electronic buzzing of his prison cell. The facility behind the door sounded efficiently run, with scientists and guards moving between experiments and running various tests. Tuning out the younger shapeshifters, in the room, he sat listening to snippets of conversations spoken by his enemies.

"The diary describes a curse being placed on the father's thrice great grandmother over a hundred years ago. It was cast by the girl's dead lover's mother to eventually kill any heir she had. It was punishment for allowing the woman's son be killed and then killing her only grandson shortly after giving birth."

"The pack is responding well to their new alpha."

"When the banshee blood mixed with foretold death it was tainted."

"The book mentions an artifact, taken by the Nazis from gypsies in Poland, that can give you the power to change your form."

"Our hunter contacts say to control it better on a full moon separate the pack…"

Derek opened his eyes focus back on his companions. He was not going to be separated from his pack. Not tonight, not ever again. He was at his strongest during a full moon. His strength, senses and instinct felt more elevated then he'd ever experienced, like he was truly becoming one with the wolf inside of himself. It probably was his adrenaline giving him the extra boost. He did not intend to spend another night in this prison as some lab rat. He would not allow any of them to be taken to be poked and prodded again. They were not going to hurt his pack. They were all going to escape as soon as Derek could free himself of his damn control chip.

Gritting his teeth he brought his claws up to his neck, fighting through the expected electric shocks coursing throughout his body. With a feral scream he pierced through his skin and hooked the chip on a claw. As he pulled it out, it sparked and died along with its tasering ability. Gasping he fell limp to the floor with the others' crowding around him in concern. Derek pushed his body up on shaking arms, giving a reassuring smile. It apparently came out more a grimace if Kit's eyeroll and then nudging of the teen's side was any indication.

"I'm fine," Derek gasped, "We're getting out of here."

As if they were listening the whole time the speaker on the wall crackled on.

"Cease what you are doing or severe consequences will be dealt." The monotone voice repeated in a loop. Derek stood up with a dark scowl decorating his face, falling into a defensive stance between the door and the others.

At the sound of whines, hisses, and whimpers his turned and was on his knees next to the writhing forms of the young animals. Working quickly he extended his claws and endured the second hand electricity; making quick work of the chips he freed his companions from their pain. With a roar he turned from their twitching bodies and confronted the guards flowing in and blocking the open door.

Howling out his family's war cry he descended upon his prey. He pushed, hacked and bit against his armoured captors. As he began to flag under the onslaught of bodies he felt warriors on his left and right assisting him. Their rigorous training regiment seemed to have payed off. Cub was pouncing and clawing anyone that got within her reach; while Pup followed Derek's lead, emulating his fighting style.

Even with their help the fight seemed pretty evenly matched, leaving the shapeshifters at a disadvantage with no protective gear. The batons and tasers were wearing them out quickly, with only the desperation to protect one another and the need for freedom keeping them on their feet fighting. Derek had yet to see Kit since the battle had begun which worried him greatly when he allowed himself to think about it in between attacks.

An owl flew in the open door. A strange occurrence that Derek couldn't give much thought to as the building rocked with an explosion. Many guards caught off guard froze. Unprepared they were knocked out of the way of young bison, clearing the doorway. Derek and his pack also froze in shock and confusion; until the bison turned shaking its shaggy head, waving them forward. It wasn't until they met the familiar brown eyes that shown with glee that they excitedly followed the tank of a beast as he cleared the way down the hall.

"Kit, or should I say Calf, how it the world did you do that?" Derek tried to use teasing to cover up his embarrassing amount of astonishment. Kit just snorted not buying his diversion nudging the teen's side, almost sending him sprawling to the floor. Recovering his balance quickly the oldest pack member smiled softly as his pack made their escape. They followed Kit closely until he seemed to miss a turn and rammed straight into a door. Another explosion rocked the facility. Kit just smiled mischievously before running at the door again. Derek was left speechless at this random behavior in the middle of their escape and made to intervene; but on the third ram the door opened to a fire escape.

Derek waved the smaller two out the door not sure how he was going to get a huge baby buffalo out the door and down a ladder. The owl from before flew over his head screeching down at him. Kit's eyes stared down at him full of laughter at his gobsmacked look. Working his face into a scowl Derek gave a huff before following the others out the door.

The teen sucked in a lung full of fresh night air and grabbed Pup up in his arms and climbed down after Cub. They ran across the compound following in the shadow of Kit keeping watch from the air. The boundary fence only stopped them long enough for Derek's claws to make an opening into the woods beyond. As they disappeared silently into the darkness the only sound beyond the burning chaos of the labs was an owl screeching as it flew passed the glowing full moon.

They ran through the night, stopping only occasionally to regroup and catch their breath. Kit's aerial view kept them out of the path of those in pursuit. When they reached the highway they traveled alongside it hoping to reach a landmark to discover where they were. They needed food, water, shelter and a way to contact or travel to his mother, a safe and protected territory.

As the sky began to lighten it became apparent they need to stop their trek. Cub kept weaving along the path, Pup was tripping at almost every step and Kit was losing altitude with each mile. Derek didn't feel much better as he found himself stumbling and suppressing his yawns. Traveling back deeper into the trees, they found a small tree hollow to hide and rest away from prying eyes. Kit landed nearby transforming back into his fox form he joined the others in their dog-pile. Derek tried to keep watch but eventually he succumbed to his exhaustion as well.

Morning brought more unforeseen consequences from their escape. They'd discovered Kit's ability to shapeshift was limited by the control chip the previous night. It appeared without it in place Cub and Pup reverted back to their original forms away from the full moon's influence. A deafening scream awoke the boys sending them up like a shot. The small space they went to bed in the night before seemed even smaller even with Cub's absence from it. With that alarming fact firing through still sleepy brains it took longer then was normal for them to discover that Pup was no longer a pup, but a young dark haired boy.

"Derek," Pup croaked out breaking the open mouthed stupor the older male was stuck in staring at the boy's original form. Pup blushed noticed his state of undress.

"Pup, I mean I knew you were a werewolf but I mean now you're human not a pup," Derek stammered unsure how to proceed now that he was dealing with people and not animal. People needed a lot more care than animals. He was only a teenager how was he going to take care of kids, especially on the run when they didn't have any clothes.

A vaguely familiar voice startled Derek out of his panicking thoughts, "Hey we need to go find Cub. She's human and naked too. She's probably freaking by now if her banshee scream is anything to go by." The older werewolf flinched in alarm looking up his eyes meeting the very eyes he'd gotten to know in the face of a fox and recently in a bison and an owl. Now, like Pup, Kit was a young boy. Vibrating with unconstrained energy he tugged on Derek's arm pulling him towards where he could sense Cub's presence.

All three boys stopped dead; gaping and blushing at the sight of the strawberry blonde haired girl shivering in the cool morning air, in only her birthday suit.

"Aren't one of you going to give me something to wear?" She asked pointedly. This spurred Kit into action. His clumsy fingers pulled at Derek's coat until he relinquished it. The boy hesitantly laid the large leather jacket over her petite shoulders. As she tightened it around herself for warmth, comfort and modesty, Kit scurried back to the other boys. Pup and Kit covered themselves as best as they could, both their faces burning bright red.

Derek finally came back to himself. Shaking his head at this bizarre turn of events. His pack had turned into a bunch of naked kids. Snorting back a laugh, at what had become his life, he covered it with a cough.

Kit whipped around and eyed him suspiciously before his grinned, "I knew it! You aren't just a sourwolf. You do have a real sense of humor."

Derek's face darkened. Glaring at the unrepentant little boy; he growled between clenched teeth, "I don't think my sense of humor is the issue here. When I have three kids who are as naked as the day they were born, evil scientists chasing us and no idea were the hell we are!"

"We're in California, obviously," Cub spoke condescendingly.

The boys stared at her in amazement. Only Pup was brave enough to ask her how she came by that knowledge with such certainty.

She sighed flipping a lock of hair over her leather clad shoulder, "Well it's pretty simple to tell, based on the stars' positions from last night and the current vegetation, that were still in California."

"You're the smartest person I know," Kit proclaimed, his voice full of admiration.

"Wait you're all from California too?" The feeling of familiarity growing as the teen really took in the faces of the kids around him for the first time.

"Well yeah. Where'd you think we were from?" Pup asked genuinely confused.

"In fact we were all even in the same class," Cub admitted to previously knowing the two younger boys.

"We're all from Beacon Hills," Kit revealed, "Like you."

His mind went reeling. He recognized them! They were from his hometown; they'd lived where he lived. He may have seen them in passing over the years. However that was not what burned their faces into his memory. It was the missing person flyers he'd seen in the last year hanging on telephone poles and at stores. These three supernatural creatures were missing kids in his community. They'd all gone missing in the woods near his home in the last year. People were sure they gotten snatched by a kidnapping ring or a pedophile. Yet here they were recently escaped from being experimented on at a sinister lab. Derek needed to get home. He need to get his new pack home.

Derek searched his memory for the information written up, by their families that were hoping for their safe return, on those papers. He turned to each member of his new pack calling them by their true name, "Scott, Lydia, Mie...Miecz." At least he tried to; Derek stumbled over the last name.

"He goes by Stiles," Scott and Lydia chanted together while Stiles just laughed at the typical butchering his name received.

"Stiles," Derek agreed.

"We're kind of in the open," Scott spoke up looking around self consciously.

"Let's head back to the hollow, there's a little more cover. We need to plan our next move," Derek instructed taking charge once again.

They all sat in silence thinking of the best course of action to get them out of their current predicament. The teenager of the group found it hard to concentrate because his curiosity of how the others got their supernatural abilities right under his family's nose and how they had been captured, if even his family didn't even seem to know about their existence.

Stiles seemed to be sensitive to Derek's moods and thoughts even in his human form. He began the story, without any prompting, startling his companions out of their own thought, "I noticed Lydia acting strange."

"Hey you try having your parents separate, starting your period and then being cursed to turn into a giant cat, at night when you get emotional, then will see how strange you act," The girl stated defensively, quickly catching onto the other boy's intentions to tell their story.

Stiles held out his hand in a peaceful gesture, "Hey I started randomly turning into different animals since my mom died you don't get a claim on being the only weird one."

Scott interrupted the two before their bickering could really get going. "Anyways Stiles wanted to stake out her house together. To make sure she was okay, not to do anything creepy or gross," Scott reassured stuttering.

"Only Scott couldn't sneak out. So I went alone," Stiles' saved his blushing best friend.

"I lost control and went wandering. Stiles followed me," Lydia's face softened into a small smile.

"Only she still didn't like human me. I just can't understand how any female can resist all this" Stiles teased flexing a scrawny arm. Flinching away from the girl's wack he continued the story, "Anyway so I turned into my fox form and tried to help. But we got caught by some hunter goons. They were looking for wolves but could sense our unnaturalness or something. They sold us to the lab and as they say the rest is history."

"After they came up missing the town had a week long search. I went out there as soon as I could sneak away. It took a while," Scott said with regret.

Stiles knocked his shoulders against Scott's before verbally apologizing, "It's not your fault Scott. If anything I'm sorry for pulling you into this mess. If you weren't out in the woods that night, looking for me, you wouldn't of gotten bitten and then captured too."

Derek remembered his family chasing down a stray alpha that had entered their territory some time back. That must have been the one to bite Scott. She was no longer a concern; Scott had no Alpha.

They sat in silence, deep in thought. Thinking about the events that had brought them here, how they were going to get to safety, and how they were going to live this new normal their lives had become. They would get through it together as a pack. First Derek needed to find a way to get them all back home.

"I'm going to head down the road see if I can find a phone. I need to call for help, my family can come get us. That's the safest option; it's fast, will get us out of the open and gives us more numbers if it comes to a fight," Derek hurriedly explained not leaving any room for an argument.

The three preteens' shared a concerned glance but there was nothing really they could do to help. They had put their trust in Derek this far; they could continue to support and trust him even if it meant they just had to sit and wait for him to come back with help.

They agreed with the plan and watched him disappear down the road, alone.

He walked for some time. The sun rising above the trees to scorch his skin. He wanted to flag down the few passing cars but worried it was a trap of his pursers, so he hid each time he heard a vehicle approach.

Finally he could sense some sort of rest stop or small community nearby. Stepping up his pace he worried about all the time, he seemed to waste to get there. Was his little pack safe. Were they still hidden. They were probably starving by now. He need to get back to them; he needed to protect them. What if he couldn't get a hold of anyone. What if there was no one to help him. He was beginning to panic as he rushed to the only true building, a run down gas station. He stopped with his hand on the glass door's handle as he tried to control his emotions and breathing. Looking up he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. With a gasp he jumped away, startled, as if he was burned.

He didn't even recognize himself.

Turning away he saw a pay phone. He was standing next to it before it even occurred to him that he had no money to make a call. He dropped his head in defeat. Opening his eyes he caught sight of something shiny. Picking up the the few scattered and forgotten coins; he gripped them tightly until the faces of dead presidents indented into his palm. Letting the slight pain center him he took a deep calming breath. Slipping the coins into the slot he dial the memorized number.

The teen felt overwhelmed as he waited for the ringing phone to be picked up. He was still just a boy himself he didn't really know how to take care of other kids. He'd accepted and was comforted by the fact that he was destined to be a Beta in his mother's and eventually his sister's pack. He didn't want the responsibility and power that came with being an Alpha. Just look how it all turned out with Paige. He melted against the gas station wall as his mother's voice traveled across the phone line.

"Mom?" Derek's voice cracked with emotion.

"Derek? Where have you been? Something is wrong with the bond. We looked for you but I couldn't feel you. What happened?" His mother's concerned words washed over him.

"Mom," Derek started again fighting the lump in his throat, "Something happen. My eyes, they're different."

Talia's calm voice tried to reassure her missing son, "I know sweetie. But with what happened with Paige… you need to come home now. We'll help you through it."

"Mom," Derek felt tears form in his newly changed eyes, "they're red."


End file.
